homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Naggarok
The NAGGAROK was an alien exploratory vessel that arrived in the Galaxy just under 1 million years BHL bringing with it a life form later named The Beast. The NAGGAROK journeyed to the Homeworld galaxy from a neighbouring galaxy, using an experimental hyperdrive of immense power. When the ship emerged from hyperspace it was carrying a strange and malevolent form of life which had not been present at the start of its journey. When the aliens onboard the vessel realised its destructive capabilities they decided to destroy the vessels engines and communications array, thus trapping the creature inside. However, the ship launched its emergency beacon, with a small sample of Beast cells onboard. That beacon was found almost one million years later by Kiith Somtaaw. The NAGGAROK infected by the Beast The Beast was trapped onboard the NAGGAROK. For one million years the Beast listened to the subspace communications travelling back and forth between the various civilisations. This changed when the NAGGAROK was discovered by the Taiidani Imperialists. The Beast proposed an arrangement with these Taiidan: Repair the ship and join with the Beast, and in exchange they would be given fully half of their galaxy to rule. The Taiidan swiftly accepted. Kiith Somtaaw engaged these Taiidani forces when they were trying to repair the Naggarok out on the Galactic Rim. They were unsuccessful as eventually the ship managed to escape. Naggarok technology The Naggarok was vested with several advanced technologies, rarely seen in known Galaxy. Weapons The NAGGAROK's weaponry was composed of two primary subsystems. The Ion Cannons and Phased Disassembler Array. Eight Ion Cannons were belted 360 degrees around the ship. Each of them had a range of nine kilometres, making this the long range weapon of the Naggarok. However the Ion Cannon was not very powerful, because of a low damage rate and a high reload time. Much more devastating was the forward mounted Phased Disassembler Array (PDA). It was capable of deconstructing matter on a sub-atomic level, in essence converting a target ship into its deconstituent elements in a matter of seconds, which the Naggarok then harvested and used in the construction of its Cruise Missiles. The major weakness of the PDA was the requirement for the Naggarok to remain stationary while the target was being deconstructed, leaving the vessel vulnerable to attack, although firing the Ion Cannons was still possible. When the decomposition process was completed the Naggarok would launch its most invasive weapon, Cruise Missiles, which carried the Beast virus, causing any vessel infected to come under Beast control. Drive The Naggarok had a highly advanced reactionless drive system. This was similar to the one used by the Bentusi, in that it had no visible external thrusters; however it also involved technology unseen anywhere else. The drive allowed the Naggarok to accelerate almost as fast as a fighter class vessel, fly faster than any other known unit, and stop in a moment, without any g-force effects. When the drive was engaged, the ship was surrounded by a turquoise-blue field which most likely reduced its apparent mass, and thus its inertia. Hyperdrive The Naggarok used a highly advanced Hyperdrive unit. It was capable of extragalactic jumps, putting it on par with the Progenitor hyperspace cores. However, any details of its construction or its full power capabilities are unknown. Behind the scenes * The name Naggarok is most likely a reference to the word Ragnarök ("Fate of the Gods" or "Doom of the Gods" in Norse), the ultimate battle between the forces of good and evil followed by the destruction of the world (both the universe and most of the gods) in Norse mythology. Sources * Homeworld: Cataclysm * Homeworld Shipyards Category:Named Starships